


Nice and Tight

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW GIF, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You get a surprise in the shower.





	Nice and Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW gif embedded in the text.

A sound in the bathroom had you frozen in place, your fingers still in your hair where you were scrubbing with the shampoo. You weren’t terribly worried – this was the bunker, after all, and it was one of the safest places on the planet – but you still didn’t want Sam or Castiel walking in on you in the shower.

That would just be embarrassing.

When after a minute you didn’t hear anything else except the running of the water, you went back to scrubbing your hair. You silently thanked Chuck for the thousandth time for the water pressure in the bunker – it was literally perfect on your consistently tired muscles.

You turned, letting the shampoo run out of your hair and down the drain, before closing your eyes and just feeling the water fall on you, enjoying the moment of peace.

A rush of cold air brought you out of your bliss, though, and the next thing you knew you were pushed up against the shower wall, a hard, naked body pinning you there.

Your eyes opened in shock and you gasped at who it was – it was Dean.

You tried to push him away, hold onto whatever sort of modesty you had left, but he just kept you pinned between himself and the wall.

“Dean, what the hell?” you asked, looking up at him. Your hands went to his biceps, the only logical place you could think of to put them. “Where have you been?”

It had been weeks since any of you had seen Dean, since he had died and disappeared from the bunker. Sam was out looking for him now, in fact. 

Dean only smiled, watching you carefully.

“What are you doing in my shower? We should call Sam, tell him you’re back,” you said, trying to talk to avoid the fact that you were _naked_ , with an equally naked Dean pressed against you. If you thought about that, you were sure to get worked up. It was Dean, after all, and he was gorgeous.

Why was he here, though, in the shower with you, and why the hell was he naked?

Before you could ask him yet another question, Dean leaned into your space (more than he already was) and pressed his lips to yours. Without thinking, you kissed him back, partially because you were happy to see him, partially because you had always wanted to kiss him, and partially because _Dean Winchester’s naked body was pressed against yours._

You realized soon, though, that he still hadn’t answered any of your questions. You pushed him away with the grip you still held on his arms. “Dean!” you said firmly, trying not to pant from the kiss.

It was in that moment that Dean’s eyes turned black. 

Your heartbeat raced, realizing that this wasn’t Dean. How could you have been so stupid? There’s no way Dean would have kissed you like that, let alone come into your shower naked. With all of the strength that you had, you pushed at Dean’s shoulders, trying to get him off of you. He stepped back, but didn’t go farther than the other side of the shower stall.

“Who the hell are you?” you hissed, holding your hands out to either attack or block an attack.

In pure demon fashion, Dean smiled.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said, his low voice making you tremble. “It’s Dean. This is all me, just without the pesky values and morals of being human.”

His eyes went back to their normal green, the shade you’d always loved to get lost in. Dean was a demon now? This was so confusing, you didn’t know what to do. Here you were, naked and wet and still _in the shower_ with an equally naked and wet Dean Winchester. Who was apparently a demon.

Who had just kissed you.

“And because I’m not morally bound anymore,” Dean said, a grin on his face that could only be defined as predatory, “I came to show you what I’ve always wanted to do to you.”

With that, Dean stepped back into your space, pressing up against you once more. His erection was all you could think of now, especially with the way he was rubbing up against you. “Come on, Y/N,” Dean said seductively in your ear. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about us.”

You couldn’t stop the moan that came out of your mouth, a lustful one that proved to Dean how much you wanted him. 

“That’s a good girl,” Dean cooed before he turned you around. Your hands hit the tile wall as Dean’s fingers trailed up and down your back, teasing and tickling you under the water. You heard him fumbling with something before a snick of a cap sounded and a squelching noise followed. What the heck was he doing-

Your thoughts were interrupted as Dean’s slick hand rubbed the insides of your thighs, spreading something there. It had to be body wash or shampoo, with the way it was slightly foaming, and you didn’t know what he was doing or why. “Dean-“ you started to ask, but he shushed you. 

“Just hold still for me,” Dean ordered, spinning you around again and pressing your feet together. “Keep those knees nice and tight…”

You felt Dean’s cock slide between your legs, trapped between your thighs. He groaned in pleasure, his hand sliding down to grab your ass and pull you close. Your head turned so that your cheek was pressed against Dean’s shoulder as he started to fuck himself against you, his cock sliding against your pussy between your legs.

It was the most erotic thing you’d ever done.

The height difference between the two of you meant that Dean’s cock rubbed against your clit with each of his thrusts, making you wet not just from the shower. Your legs grew weaker, the pleasure building under your skin. Dean grabbed you, making sure that you didn’t fall and kept your legs tight for him.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted, keeping a steady pace. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted your body all for me, I just never would go for it ‘cause I was such a pussy, always worried about one thing or another. Now that I don’t care, I had to have you. Fuck, you feel good around my cock.”

Dean’s words went straight to your core, building the intensity of his actions. You did your best to squeeze your thighs together, earning another hiss of pleasure from Dean’s mouth.

No more words were shared, the squelching of Dean’s cock between your legs rivaling the sound of the water pounding on the tile around you. You were close to orgasm, but you also knew that Dean – _this_ Dean – wasn’t necessarily going to make sure you got there. He was a demon, after all.

You adjusted your height minutely, making the angle of his thrusts rub perfectly against your pussy lips and clit. Your body tensed, knowing that just a few more thrusts would get you there. 

You cried out seconds later, coming hard. Your pussy clenched around nothing and your legs tightened slightly as well, and soon Dean was grunting his own orgasm. His come was washed away from your body by the water of the shower and he backed you under the spray, his grip on you loosening slightly.

You looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. For a second, you thought it was your Dean standing in front of you, a familiar, caring look in his eye. 

Then he blinked and it was gone. A smirk fell on his lips. “Thanks, Y/N,” he quipped, leaning down to bruise your lips in a hard kiss. He pulled away but your eyes were still closed, trying to decide what to say to him. He needed to stay, you could help him.

When you opened your eyes, though, he was gone. 


End file.
